The Minor Houses
Minor Houses House Shervoine House Shervoine is the largest of the minor houses, and controls nearly a third of the wasteland. Under the allegiance of House Grafton, its leader, Shervin Shervoine, holds high office within the Inquisition, and is a trusted adviser of its head, High Priest Grafton. House Shervoine played pivotal roles in various events in the rise of House Grafton , most notably in the exterminatus of the Emundationem ex Sclopetis. House Shervoine is most renown for its small but elite military force, primarily made up of unified tribes from the wasteland's harshest worlds, which specializes in the art of melee combat. They are know for never taking prisoners, and have been known to not leave a planet until every single inhabitant has been slaughtered. They are feared throughout the galaxy as the Inquisitions sword. House Clover House Clover is one of the older minor houses, which pledged its allegiance to House Grafton after the Emundationem ex Sclopetis, and now serves as the command element of the Inquisitions Naval forces, leading all fleets other than the Divine Aramada, which is personally lead by Connor Grafton. Since pledging its allegiance to House Grafton, House Clover's leader, Riley Clover, has gained a significant amount of influence due to his ties with the inquisition, and has been declared Marshal of the Wasteland, and supports House Shervoine in the governance of its worlds. House Spencer House Spencer are Savage raiders know to rape and pillage any village in their way. Un till House Heth came and made them bend the knee and swear vassalage to House Heth. House Dolanski North. South. East. West. Long ago,the four tribes lived in what others could call peace. Then everything changed when the East tribe attacked.Owning the most territory and being the strongest of the four,they declared war on the other three. The remaining three tribes united under one leader,the conservative Dolan Dolanski the first.With his charisma and strategical skill,they quickly allocated the East tribe under the federation.Unwilling to let the planet fall in chaos again,Dolan Dolanski the First did everything for the federation to not fall apart after their common enemy had gone. He knew he succeeded when exactly 10 years later the Dolan Federation turned into a monarchy under the Dolanski dynasty. A planet that had been in turmoil since the start of time,finally united. Unfortunately, Dolan Dolanski the First was shot while in a theater, which resulted in his son,the innovative Dolan Dolanski the Second, taking over the rule. Under his rule, the country has met mass industrialization and westernization, catching up to the major houses rather quickly. To get protection from the new threats they faced, House Dolanski announced their allegiance to House Kayce. House Dolanski is now known for their very big population,which has made their military focus around big, expendable numbers of infantry and their survivalistic scouts, who can go without drinking liquid for 1 month and will survive in the harshest of winters and in the hottest of deserts. House Geek d'Owen House Geek d'Owen holds position of Lord Chancellor of House De Geek, through inheritance of their titles. They are a noble house who hold great control over the oceans and seas of many worlds across the empire. The myriad beasts under the mighty thrall of House Geek d'Owen shores of the seas and banks of rivers catch many whispers of those around them. House Geek d'Sam House Geek d'Sam, with Sir Sam is a relatively new house under rule of House De Geek, who granted House Sam a piece of land on earth, which were called the lowlands. Once populated it had a great economy boost due to the extensive trade companies situated here, bringing in lots of coin for house Sam. Militarily house Sam doesn't have a big army and mostly relies on House De Geek and his allies for military aid. production wise it the factories in the south of Sir Sam's territory mostly produce arms and food for trade. House Chibs House Nemesis This mysterious nomad tribe has no written form of communication and spend most of their time around the desert moons of Valdor, Nirna, and Floria. Little is known about them, except they have a historic mistrust of House de Geek and all his vassals. House Turtle Came from an ocean planet with little land this species of men in the imperium focus in sub-marine warfare while also supplying house von salt with the majority of its navy, in the sea and in space. Being a recent addition to the empire he is yet to be respected by many of the other houses while still playing in an important role in Von salts’ campaigns. They also make up a large majority of BY VON SALT men. House Lyall The leader of house lyall has been a friend of Connor Von Salt for many year since being childhood friends, he rose to power shortly after Von Salt left for The Battle of Pallavia and when Von Salt returned Nathan pledged vassalage to Von Salt as a sign of his respect. He is also overseeing the construction of the Salt Star. House Galaxy He is shrouded in mystery and serves Von Salt mainly in the shadows, he has some kind of psychic ability which Von Salt Refuses to share with the rest of the empire, he is very rarely seen and is a minor house due to it being a way for Von Salt to have a reason to do business with him. House Peppercorn Another one of Von Salts friends who rose to power. He was once a leader of a Private Military company who collected bounties for local planets he then used his funds to purchase a lot of land on a small green planet back in a solar system somewhere. This allowed him to gain a Count title because of the land he owned, He pledged vassalage to Von Salt as no-one else was interested with him him but Von Salt knew of his experience and now BY VON SALT. House Allspice One of the many “spice families” he inherited his way to this position and now supplies armaments to Von Salts armies including things such as BY VON SALT and BY VON SALT these all help Von Salt in his outreach for reclaiming lost territory for the empire. House Moridin House Moridin is a very ancient house that has been, for of its history, a rather quiet political force. Not involving itself in many wars except for those of their liege, the lords of House Duke (to whom it’s a sworn vassal since time immemorial), House Moridin is a mysterious house about which little can be stated about. This has led many people to be intrigued by their origins and motives but the successive Seats of House Moridin have been both untalkative in conversation and elusive in finding. Some rumors exist, of course, like those stating secret friendships with House Kayce or House De Geek, but much lies in the realm of speculation. One thing is certain: its soldiers were always among the most disciplined to be found marching alongside the levies of House Duke and their steadfastness has continuously led to every successive Duke lord granting them well-deserved rewards. Thus, this shadowy house finds itself in a far higher standing than would be expected among the vassals of House Duke and other minor houses in the Imperium. In light of recent trade agreements and military cooperation between House Moridin and House Kayce (which can be seen as a rival of House Duke), Lord Zak De Geek, a shrewd and capable politician and the current High Seat of House De Geek, speculates that, underneath it all, what House Moridin desires is simply power, money and influence. After all, rumor does state that, in the aftermath of a major gathering of Duke vassal houses, Lord Ryze Moridin was heard muttering: “Ever More Powerful”. House Arc House Arc is a minor house under the allegiance of House Duke , its leader, "Arc", is an old friend of House Duke and it is unclear how House Arc helps House Duke . Many people at the Legions Station have reported that Arc is a shifty character, whom very little is known about, and there are conflicting accounts of even the simplest detail of Arc's person, down to even their gender. Now a Vassal of House Hawkins after being brought for one ducat House Heth ouse Heth is a minor house under the allegiance of House Duke , its leader, Centurio Heth, has always formed the vanguard of House Duke 's forces. House Heth is renowned for its impressive use of heavy armor in its deployments on the battlefield, but is often criticised for similar tactics being deployed on other house members in the war room. Now a Vassal of House Hawkins after being brought for one ducat House Pepper House Pepper is a minor house under the allegiance ofHouse Von Salt , its leader, Soul Pepper, has been a staunch ally of house Von Salt for many hundreds of years, having joined the houses by marriage has only helped to increase the relation between the houses and has created many jokes about the obvious connection between the houses and the table top adornments. House Maccus The origins of House Maccus are riddled with devastation. Their existence is solely credited to the mercy of House Beats. Muddled in the timeline after the Great Schism, House Maccus was forced to bend the knee to the Empire. His family line was traitorous and full of clean shaven lads, when the call from the inquisition to have them flayed for their insurrections went out. High Lord Aleksandr Beats, (father to future Legatus Polar) called for the mercy of the youngest child for the High Lord noticed light peach fuzz on the lads face saying "This child may sprite from heretics but has the early signs of a 'late bloomer', he can be shown the ways of the beard and therefore become a man." And so it came to be, young Maccus aged well under the empire and has been a rising influence among his people in the acceptance of way of the Beard. House Maccus brings no benefit to House Beats but political and social standing. House Mcgiee - EXCOMMUNICATED-''Recommunicated ay behest of Dolan Dolanski'' House Mcgiee is a minor house once vassal to House De Geek, however, after its recent ecommunication it was placed under the protection of House Beats. House Dolanski however being in possesion of an alliance with House Mcgiee were concerned for their welbeing and appealed to the Chaplain. The Chaplain, having heard the repentance of James Mcgiee was content to recommunicate him and restore his former titles, however the integration of house Mcgiee's lands in to House Beats had allready occured and so House Mcgiee now serves House Beats .House Mcgiee was always loyal bannermen to House De Geek , hailing from the same homeworld, and as such, it came as no surprise that it followed House De Geek down the path of heresy. House Tatoes House Tatoes is a minor house under the allegiance of House Duke , its leader, Yorkie Tatoes is a complete retard and it is suspected house Duke only accepted their offer of fealty through pity. Is Now a House Hawkins Vassal after buying him for 250 Imperial Ducat. House Brookes Hose Brookes is a minor house under the allegiance of House Duke , its leader, Owen Brookes, hails from the same back ground of house Tatoes, although admittedly less useless, the two Houses share a strong bond of camaraderie and have often helped each other in difficult situations. House Brookes was at the forefront of technology throughout the Empire. However, once the Great House Duke had monopolised it's resource areas such as Beard Farms and Iron Mines, they had to succumb to vacillation - but all was not bad. Owen Brookes was put under command of the 1st Armored Legion, due to most of the tanks and support vehicles coming from his inventory back on the factory planet of Hull. Therefore, the 1st Armored saw many great conflicts a part of the 1st GBE. It's most impressive piece of arsenal was the Bearded Tank - a tank so fierce it used "Beard Butter" as fuel, and could destroy battalions of the dirty Rifles. Second to none, the Bearded Tank stormed planets in the hundreds. Now a Vassal of House Hawkins after being brought for one ducat House duMonk House duMonk is a minor house renowned for their fine beers, fine music, and fine swordsmanship. The sound of their bagpipes can oft be heard wailing eerily in the glens and mountains surrounding the Great Ice Fortress, as they are court musicians for House de Geek. Their alliance is firmly in favour of House de Geek and has been for many centuries, ever since House de Geek bestowed a gift of enough starsteel to make weapons for their entire tribe. House Nordvakt This house guards the great ice gates to the northlands, the home of House De Geek. Their name, literally meaning Guard of the North, stems from this role. They are a simple house, doing their duty proudly and nobly. House Hunter House Hunter is a minor house under the allegiance of house Du Geek that is know for its long line of illustrious leaders. The house is extremely old and favours diplomacy as it's military might is not what it once was. However the large amount of spies, sects and individuals that answer to the house gives it almost unrivalled knowledge about the other houses, both minor and major. All of this information is passed onto its current leader (Lord Hunter Hunter, 92nd of his name) and though him to his overlord the mighty lord Du Geek House Baloo This house is a old one with a tradition of war and engineering. With great raw materials the house of baloo have been the leading weapon and farming lands for decades. After losing a war with the House of Hawkins. They saw the great warriors and engineers from The House Baloo and asked when the war was over if we could become a autonomous vassal of House Hawkins, The House Baloo saw this as a great time to expand and gain glory in the lands and start trade with the other houses. House Baloo is now one of the Guardians of House Kayce House Hyslop House Hyslop is a minor house under the allegiance of House Kayce , its leader, Jon Hyslop, is the Chancellor for House Kayce and an old friend, it is rumored that the pair have been in many debaucherous acts together however there is no proof of these rumors or indeed any will to slander the pair. House Gondor House Gondor is a minor house under the allegiance of House Duke , its leader, Para Gondor, has been a staunch ally to House Duke over many tumultuous periods, and the union between the houses can be traced back to the Anglo-Dutch crisis. House Gondor is known for its stocky defiance of anything that attempts to move them both physically and morally. Now a Vassal of House Hawkins after being brought for one ducat House Lution House Lution is one of the wealth houses in imperium. With Trade posts all over the empire but in House de Geek territory. It supply most houses armor and weapons for their legions. House Lution is a Vassal of House Kayce House Granunzaigen Zagreb was the Evesham homeworld of Granunzaigen when they joined the Great imperium. House Granunzaigen was one of the first houses to join the imperium. Though they are an ancient house they are not a great houses. Because of their status as an ancient house they own a planet which was unified under Reece the fabulous, who lived to the impressive age of 304, the earliest recorded ruler of Zagreb, under the guise of making love. One of the houses most ancient secrets is that BY THE INQUISITION.Though there independent they have a great friendship with house Kayce guarding one of their greatest secrets. The house Granunzaigen supplies food to the greater house's leaders. Because of their mineral rich soil On Zagreb, the livestock and crops absorb the minerals, and when consumed extend the lifespan of the animals, this effect also applies to the humans who eat the crops, which is where House Granunzaigen gets its power from. It is said that the first Emperor only ever ate food from Zagreb. Though house Welath is a young house the house of Granunzaigen greatly despises their creation, seeing them just as peasant that should have never been allowed to ascend the ranks. This rivalry seems to be set to drag on for a long time, and could well cause problems for the imperium later on. Due to recent political complications however, House granunzaigen has been forced to swear its fealty to a great house, and as such it now swears fealty to House Beats. Current Head: Ian Granunzaigen House Words: Si Non Est Dissimilis Saggy Home Plant: Zagreb House Welath A small and recently formed house. House Welath can, for now, boast of no great achievements, but having been formed only a few short years ago it is too be expected that it not have performed anything of note just yet. The Current leader of the House, Tea Welath, has an influential marriage to Dolena Dolanski, daughter to Dolan Dolanski. House Welath is now a vassal of House Hawkins after a recent, peacfully concluded dispute. = Independent Houses: House Ayy House Ayy is a very old house and has remained independant for milenia. Although the originally roots of the house are not recorded, attempts to enquire about the house's origins have been met by a stony reply from its Head, Double Ayy, although many people have theorized that the house has some connection to the folk lore figure of Whorald, but there is no proof of this theory. House de Geek Once a great house, House de Geek has been cast out of the empire for great heresy. His crimes allegedly involved falsifying claims to the throne of the empire, and denouncing of the church. As a known scheming house, it should be noted that the house cannot be trusted. the result of this houses heresy was to plunge all but one of it's vassals into conscription where they carried out services under command of House Beats. After excommunication the leader of House De Geek, Zak De Geek, was sentenced to trial by beard ripping, along side the leaders of his vassals, and the current head of the house was believed to be Zacharia II and in hiding. Following a period of significant unrest and numerous assassinations, duels, murders, and executions, the conflict was resolved with the repentance of House de Geek under the reign of Zak de Geek XII. Zak de Geek XII now leads the North Council, a coalition of minor tribes and houses, most of whom lack representation in the senate and official recognition from the executive branch of the GBE.